Jean Grey
Skills Jean has the exceptional gift of Telepathy as well as Telekinesis. Although it seems as if one could best their opponents in most situations, it is not the case with Jean, for although she has control of her abilities, she is still discovering new sides to it every single day, and so it is quite possible that Jean could lose control all over again seeing as how she hasn't found Charles anywhere near her to help her control her abilities once again. With her telepathy she can read the thoughts of others, create a shield, of sorts, to protect her body in dangerous situations, establish a small link to another's mind for a small amount of time, and is sometimes even able to send a psychic blast at someone with enough concentration. There are various other abilities that she could manifest within her, but it merely will take time until they might fully develop, as the professor as often told her. Now, with her telekinesis, Jean has a little less control due to the fact that this ability has only developed recently. She can still move things with her mind, able to levitate objects for as long as possible as long as nothing disturbs her concentration, but that is the main gist of most of her telekinesis. She can occasionally propel things with great force, although it seems to exert a mental strain on her depending on how much force the object travels with. There are times where, when she's experimenting on her own, Jean seems to be able to levitate her own body for a few moments before she can no longer hold herself in the air. It is because of these experiments that she has discovered the possibility that she might be able to give herself the ability of flight, in a sense, using her telekinesis to hold herself up. But she tries this very rarely seeing as how it cause quite a strain on her both mentally and physically. Personality Jean isn't exactly your happy go lucky typical teenage girl. She may have been if things in her past turned out differently, but whatever future had she might have had all changed the day she lost Annie. When she was younger, sure, she was happy as could be, and often times Jean was the one person who could light up a room with merely a smile. She had been willing to do anything for anyone, even when she didn't have to. She was just an all around good person. But then she lost Annie, and everything changed. Especially with the development of her telekinesis. She became afraid, both for herself and others. After feeling everything Annie felt until she was no longer living, she was terrified that things like that would happen with everyone else she knew, and so she cut herself off from others. She didn't speak as much as she once had, and frankly, she hardly ever smiled or laughed either. Her parents had been worried, but she just refused to speak to anyone or interact with anyone as well, because all she could think about was what others would think of her if they ever found out about what she could now do. She's still reserved like she was back then, for she tends to attach herself to some people now, due to the comfort she now has with her abilities thanks to the professor. She does have a few people she calls close friends, although since coming to Pandora she hasn't been all that open with most people due to the fact that she hasn't really found anyone from her own world to be comfortable around just yet. She's still a quiet young woman due to the countless days she spent by herself in the dark of her room, although if she has something to say, she isn't afraid to say it. She's got quite the stubborn personality when it comes to doing what she believes is right, and so she a rarely hesitates when it comes to speaking her mind. Jean isn't as trusting as she once was, that much is true, but, like it was said, those she does trust are seen as her closet friends. She has yet to trust anyone here in this world fully, but there are moments where she knows she'll have to trust someone eventually. Appearance Jean is a beautiful young woman with long, straight red colored hair, light green-blue eyes, and a thin, slightly athletic frame due to most of the training and workouts Charles had her go through during her stay at the mansion. She often prefers to keep her hair as straight as possible, although on the days where she doesn't really mess with it all that much, it tends to be slightly wavy while it still holds the straight quality. Her skin is a slightly pale color, although after spending a lot of time wandering outside on her own since arriving in Pandora, she's seemed to gain a bit of a darker complexion. Clothing wise, Jean isn't really all that picky. She isn't one to like all the fancy blouses and dress skirts that most girls like to wear. She prefers to go simple and casual, often throwing on whatever she feels like and just dealing with that for the rest of the day, so whether that means shorts and a t-shirt or sweats and a hoodie, she doesn't care. Just don't try and force her into any sort of formal clothing, because she might just go a little crazy on you. Yeah, she just really doesn't like dresses. Relationships History Jean was born to Professor John Grey, a part of the history department at Bard College, and Elaine Grey in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York. Jean was an only child, never having to worry about the bother of siblings in the house, although there was the occasional moment when she wished she did have someone else in the house with her, just to mess around with, if nothing else. But that void was replaced by one girl, her best friend, a girl by the name of Annie Richardson. Jean had always found comfort in the girl's presence, and often times they were always together if the moment was right. It was as simple as that. But things took a turn for the worst when Jean turned ten. She and Annie had been outside playing with one another. Annie had run out into the street, neither friend paying much attention to what was happening around them, and Annie had gotten hit by a car. Jean had instantly run to her friend's side, holding her as the other girl began to die. It was in her distress and upset state at this tragedy that Jean's abilities first began to show themselves. It was with these telepathic abilities that Jean had been able to sense her friend's emotions as well. She had no control over her abilities, and this link she had created with her friend lasted until Annie officially died, allowing Jean to feel each and every emotion Annie felt until the point she finally passed away. Jean withdrew into herself after the event, depressed and heart broken after the death of her friend. She refused to do much, despite the prodding of her parents, and continued to remain distant. If nothing else, her newly awakened powers were not something she could control, and she often found herself hearing the thoughts of others without her meaning too. It was for this reason she also kept herself isolated, mainly from fear of what others might think of her as well as a way to keep herself sane. It wasn't long after Jean had turned eleven, about a year after the accident, that a psychiatrist spoke with her parents. He recommended they go and see a colleague of his, a man by the name of Charles Xavier. He claimed that he could help Jean in a way her parents couldn't, and so it was with hope for their daughter that they traveled to the location of the mansion in which Charles lived. They just never realized at the time that Charles was of the same species as Jean: a mutant. Jean was reluctant at first when it came to the suggestion of going to see this man, but once she had agreed things seemed to brighten a bit in her life. Charles explained to her, and only her, what she really was and that her abilities weren't something to be frightened of, that it was a gift and she should be proud of it. Jean remained with the professor after that as he treated her, helping her to better control her abilities, helping her to keep a reign on what she could do. She got better with it all together, and slowly, she began to trust others again as well. She wasn't afraid to be near anyone, and as she began to interact with people around the mansion, she noticed they didn't care about what she was or what she could do. And it was all because they were like her as well. She grew comfortable with her abilities, and she accepted them, just like the professor had originally told her to. It was because of this acceptance that when she turned thirteen and she developed telekinesis that she wasn't afraid like she had been before when her telepathy first developed. She worked closely with the professor just like before, although this time he was helping her to master the possibility of things flying about around them in a crazy manner. And Jean did learn to control her abilities. Charles helped her to work on moving one object from one side of the room to the other, levitating them up off the ground as high as was possible. She was happy, in control of her abilities, and overall, she wasn't afraid any more. It was a month or two after she had gotten a good hold on her abilities that Charles had her come with him to Cerebro, having her use her abilities to calibrate the machine. It was after one session though that Jean's mind reached out to a young boy, a boy who she had never seen before much less met, and she touched his mind. He was a young orphan boy, a boy by the name of Scott Summers. It was after this incident that Charles placed barriers in Jean's mind to keep her from using her abilities until she had matured enough to have the capacity to handle them. Upset that he had blocked her abilities in such a manner after so much success before in training sessions, Jean had fled to her room in the mansion, refusing to see anyone. It was just as the Professor came into her room to apologize that she felt the tug on her mind, the release of the barriers to allow her to control her abilities once again, that she was suddenly enveloped in darkness, pulled into the bed and the darkness below. Pandora History